Bloodlust
by ProjectM
Summary: [AU] It was a thirst that only his blood could quench. A ravenous hunger clawing and screaming at her to sample and taste. Weak, confused and unable to hold on, Saya places her trust on a mysterious stranger and surrenders to the call. [ Saya x Haji ]
1. Beautiful Stranger

A/N: This story is an AU. Some parts are based from the anime series but most of it are from my own twisted plots and fantasies. My first for this fandom so would really love some feedback on how I do. First chapter can be quite confusing but I'll explain some holes as the story goes. Also, Ratings will eventually go up and should I put up the lemons I shall tone it down for ff net and transfer the uncensored versions to aff.

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Blood+, Saya or Haji. They belong to Asuka Katsura-sama and no matter how much I pray at night they still do.

Summary: It was a thirst that only his blood could quench. Her traitorous body beckoning her through harsh wails as a ravenous hunger crawled its way from up her belly to her throat, screaming and clawing at her insides to sample a simple taste. Weak, confused and unable to hold on, Saya places her trust on a silent mysterious stranger and surrenders herself to the call. To the call of Bloodlust.

**

* * *

**

**Bloodlust**

By: _girldisturbed_

* * *

**Beautiful Stranger**

_Chapter One_

* * *

_Black, Blue, Gray._

_These were the colors you remind me of,_

_The colors that haunted me in the night._

_I wonder what's to become of me without you..._

_What was once colorful colors to me,_

_Would probably be just another tasteless sight._

* * *

Saya groaned flopping onto the soft mattress of the comfy bed and closing her eyes. The day had been a tiring one; school had been exhausting while work had been just as harsh. And as if those two weren't bad enough, she'd been attacked by another one of those visions again...wait, _Visions?_ Saya snorted. No that sounded prophetic, complicated and another load of weight pushing her down, better to simply classify it as strange annoying daydreams for now...She sighed and crushed the silky sheets caught in her fingers.

This time it had happened during work while she was tending to the tables and gathering some tips. The day had started out fine and went as was routine: first, finishing her classes then, attending to her job.

They were closing the restaurant for the day and the last of the customers were leaving. She'd been gathering some tips left on the table when it came; A creepy chill rolling up and down her spine and the hand that held the papers and coins of tips suddenly started to sporadically twitch.

Next came the feeling of numbing coldness, like suddenly being doused on ice cold waters that racked shivers all throughout her body eventhough she _knew _how warm it had been just a minute ago.

Then came the part of the phase that she anticipated but dreaded the most: The high-pitched unrelenting wailing that Just. Wouldn't. Ever. _**Stop--!!** _

She sank down the bed and let out another tired sigh, unwilling to dig herself further into thoughts that brought nothing but grief.

Of course Saya knew these weren't dreams, for one thing her dreams were supposed to smell of warm honey and ginger, consisting only of mountains and mountains of food with a face-less pale skinned stranger hovering silently ever watchful beside her.

Saya blinked.

_Eh? Where did that come from?_

She let out another agonized groan. _Great,_ now her stupid brain was going _cookoo_ again. All the internal whining seemed to be stirring her crazy bones into motion. _Sigh._ Better to just turn in for the night and rest.

Wriggling leisurely on her belly, hoping to find the perfect position to lay and drop dead, she grumped and grunted first in irritation then satisfaction at having finally found the ideal position: Squished and happily crushed underneath mounds and mounds of feather-stuffed pillows and a blessedly warm light blue cloud-patterned comforter.

She smiled drowsily, heavy lids dropping closed and gave herself to blissful unconsciousness. It hurt to think too much and she prayed fervently that the gods would be merciful enough to allow her this brief moment of rest. Free of nightmares and grief. Where she could lose herself even for just a minute to the numbing darkness, a place as familiar and safe to her as a child would wrapped securely within its mother's arms.

A place where she could forget all about scary, confusing daydreams and mysterious unknown strangers that stirred strange unknown things within her belly.

A whisper passed, the sound as fleeting as the wind and Saya paused, ears grasping it and wondering what it meant just before her mind shut down and opened to embrace sleep.

It's strange, came her last sluggish thought, but she could've sworn she heard the quiet click of the door closing just now…She would've contemplated on it more had her body not insisted she move on and so, excusing it as another proof of her dwindling sanity and classifying it in category with those bizarre visions and attacks, she let it go for now, later to be forgotten in the morning and simply slept.

* * *

The repetitive beeping of her alarm clock roused her from her slumber. Saya stirred. Right hand moving in a twitch before twin pools of black opened to stare at the blue rose painted ceiling above her. Raising a hand to her mouth, she covered a large yawn and blinked blearily, mind quickly catching up to her with the who's, the where's and the what's that needed to be done for the day.

First came school then came work, an endless routine of normalcy that she appreciated and was content with.

She turned her head left, to the clock situated by the nightstand and its numbers glaring 06:05 in bold red colors.

Saya slowly sat up.

Rubbing the grit from her eyes and sliding her feet to the edge of the bed, it landed softly on the pink carpeted floor with a dull thud and tickled some of her toes upon contact.

She stood.

Raising her arms above her head, she performed various long stretches. The wide yawn flowing freely from her lips this time unstifled and drawn out.

As much as she wanted to just crawl back under the covers and sleep, she had obligations to fulfill and though yes, the mind was willing, the body(as usual) wasn't quite as eager with the complying.

Finished with the small but warming exercise, she turned on the radio and entered a CD. Turning up the volume and allowing its catchy tunes to flow through the speakers and do its job in seeping through her bones and revitalizing her body.

She grinned. Bobbing her head to and fro, gathering her bath essentials and swaying her way to the bathroom for a morning shower.

Shedding her clothes, dumping them on a laundry basket and stepping into the tub, she drew the plastic curtain and turned on the shower. She jumped, gasping then shivering at the icy coldness that greeted her courtesy the shower spray and twisted the silver knob toning down the amount of water that flowed through the shower.

That done, she followed through with the usual ministrations and continued bathing.

Body and mind now fully awake, she let the water slide through her body; washing through the soap and mentally opened her to-do list for the day.

There weren't any projects due but if she recalled correctly Satoshi-sensei and Haruko-sensei did mention a test on…she groaned. History and Physics. Seperate they were bareable but togther? Only one word came to mind.

_Pain_.

She sighed and turned off the shower, she'd ask Kaori for a review about those tests later. Reaching out for the thick white towel by the silver rack behind her, she wiped the water first out of her body then hair before grabbing the terry robe and quickly slipping it on.

Exiting the bathroom and walking towards her room: water dripping in small drops from her body to the carpeted floor, She opened the closet and took out her school uniform: A pristine white shirt, a short plaited dark blue skirt, two rolled up socks and a crimson red ribbon for her tie.

Taking off the robe and slipping those on, she grabbed the used towel and robe, made sure to place everything back to their proper place and moved on to daily hygiene. Combing through her shiny damp shoulder-length hair, smearing on a strawberry flavored lip gloss and spritzing some perfume.

Saya smiled and raised a thumbs-up to her reflection before turning off the radio, gathering her things and leaving the room. Now she had only one thing left to do before going to school.

_Eating breakfast._

* * *

The scent of ginger fried, sizzling and cackling merrily over the pan triggered a large grin to spread on her lips and jumping the last four steps of the stairs, she raced to the kitchen and slipped her arms around her beloved blonde haired relative, cooking something that was(based on the smell and experience) no doubt delicious for breakfast.

"Auntie," she murmured, the sound muffled by the face she buried in the back of her aunt's yellow dress. "It smells delicious. What are you cooking?" Julia laughed and squeezed the arms around her. "It's a surprise so don't peek." Twisting and disentangling herself, Julia managed to face Saya while blocking her view of the pan.

Grabbing her niece's shoulders then gently ushering her to the direction of the table, she grinned at the pout on Saya's face but continued nonetheless.

They stopped when the table was reached and Julia pushed her down to sit on the chair before back-tracking to the kitchen and her earlier position of guarding the pan.

Saya laughed at her aunt's actions losing her earlier pout due to Julia's silliness and decided to prepare a peanut butter-jelly sandwich while waiting for her empty(and grumbling) stomach.

"Your father called last night."

She looked up from her sandwich: mouth still too full of food and garbled a, "Whff hrr hii shrr?"

Julia smirked.

"Honestly Saya, I find your attempt on communicating through the Russian language quite insulting. You just murdered the language in its entirety." She pointed to her with a spatula from across the room. A marble counter seperating the dining to the kitchen and continued with a wry. "If I were you I'd stick to Japanese."

Saya rolled her eyes and gulped down the food.

Julia always had this annoying habit of spouting sarcastic dry remarks during the mornings, it was usually very fun and brain tingling on her part but if it withheld important information like this one, it was more of an annoyance than anything else.

"I said, _what did he say?_"

Julia turned off the oven, scooped up the food on the pan, placed it in a wide plate then brought it back to the dining room. "There," She plunked the steaming dish in front of her hungry niece and went around the table. Seating herself in front of Saya.

"Well," She snapped her chopsticks and served the food, first on Saya's plate then on hers.

"Well," she repeated. "George told me to pass on Riku and Kai's love and regards. France is charming as usual and he promises to send some postcards that should arrive tomorrow via mail." She waved her chopsticks in the air as though in dismissal. "It's all just the usual really, asking me to watch over you and all that stuff. I tried to wake you last night…but you looked...tired and decided you needed the rest," Julia didn't elaborate on just _how_ tired she looked but chose to continue instead. "about the things happening in your school...Oh, and I told him about that dance you mentioned, it's on February right?"

Saya nodded.

"Right, that's still three months away so I told him not worry about that." Julia winked teasingly. "Boyfriends and dates before said event, should of course pass through a screening test held by me." She chomped on a sushi and muttered matter-of-factly. "Family privileges."

Saya mentally rolled her eyes. Another issue she had with living with Julia was the woman's ridiculous tendencies of stringing her up on blind(not to mention boring) dates, in other words the woman very much liked meddling with her nonexistent lovelife.

"Really auntie, just because you have David-san doesn't mean I'm 'preordained' or 'fated' to meet mine as well."

Julia frowned "Don't bring David into this." and shook her head disapproving. "One of these days Saya…One of these days…Mark my words niece, _when_ not if but _when _you meet the man of your dreams," She held her chopsticks as though waiting for some dramatic effect or perhaps envisioning lightning to strike behind her. "You shall rue the day you ever uttered such blasphemous words in front of me."

Saya made an indignant sound in the back of her throat, caught between amusement and hilarity as she laughingly replied. "Well you're feeling very poetic today aren't you auntie? Hm, I wonder what brought on such a mood…" Julia beamed, standing to gather both of their plates and answering a, "I'm going out with David for dinner tonight." by way of explanation.

Saya smiled and helped Julia by gathering the remaining bowls and cups then placing them by the sink. "I thought it had something to do with that."

Ignoring her comment, Julia continued to wash the dishes and said, "Anyway, that means you get be alone tonight." Her eyes slid to the side observing Saya. "Are you sure you won't mind? I can always call it off…It _is _just a date Saya there are other opportunities and besides," She nudged her niece. "You know you're much more important to me."

Saya blushed and wiped her hands in the towel, done with the cleaning.

"Why must you always ask that when you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself?"

Julia placed an arm around her shoulders and winked. "Just checking. Now," She unwound her arm, took Saya's brown leather bag that had been placed on one of the nearby chairs and handed it to her.

"Get going or you'll be late for class."

Saya nodded and took the bag. Leaning up to lightly peck her aunt by the cheek and walking towards the door to exit.

"Oh, and don't hesitate to call when you need anything okay?"

Saya paused and nodded. Opening the front door and exiting the house, she waved a hand and continued her way towards school. Usually she'd use Kai's scooter but it got busted last week and still remained in repairs, she'd make do with walking.

It wasn't that far to the school anyway but just in case…She hastened her footsteps. English was her first subject and she hated being late.

* * *

The melodic chimes of the school's first bell reverberated through the halls of Okinawa High and Otonashi Saya, a senior on her last year, quickly slipped on her leather white shoes then placed her brown ones inside the shoe locker.

The first bell signaled the students to enter their perspective classes. The second one indicated the beginning of attendance checking. Lastly, the third and final one signaled the beginning of class.

It was also usually around this time that their dean Yamagato Fudoshi-sensei strolled around the campus, checking every classroom and primarily making sure that each and every student, teacher or employee employed within his school were at their proper places.

The second bell chimed.

Slamming the locker door closed, she grabbed her bag and raced up four flights of stairs to her classrom. Breaking into light sweat then slowing into a walk when Room 3-B was within sight. Reaching the door, she halted, evened her breathing and slid the door open.

Bowing to her teacher who'd been calling out some names, she did the same to her fellow classmates then turned back to their teacher and greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Miyako-sensei."

Hana Miyako, their class adviser and English teacher nodded.

"Go ahead take your seat Otonashi-san. The rest of you keep quiet while I check your attendance."

The student's chorused a, "Hai sensei." in reply.

Taking the empty seat by the open window, she turned to look outside, to the vacant soccer field then up to the azure blue sky. It was such a nice day. She wondered if the weather in France was just as nice. She hoped George, Riku and Kai were enjoying themselves. They'd been gone for a year and were due back to Okinawa by the next.

She tapped a finger on the desk. They'd asked her to come with them before they left and she'd agreed. Everything had been set and she'd been so excited like the rest of them but during the day of the flight...right before the plane could take off, something weird happened preventing her from- Her fingers stilled.

Two figures moving from below caught her eye, distracting her from her musings. She turned downwards to see who it was. One of them was Yamagato-sensei doing the usual stroll she supposed but the other...

Her vision zoomed in on crystal-like clarity focusing on the figure near the soccer field strolling along with the dean. _What the--_ He was tall, well-built and with a handsome but otherwise impassive face. Her hands clenched, gripping the wooden desk tightly.

_That face..._She'd _seen_ that face before…even felt like she _knew_ him from somewhere...but how was that possible?

She observed the stranger walking leisurely beside the dean, his dark wavy locks held up in a ponytail and swaying in a manner that simply begged her digits to run in and feel. High prominent cheekbones…Pale white porcelain skin…Surely features as striking as these wouldn't have been so easily forgotten?

Her eyes traced a path from his chin to his nose then to his eyes. Eyes so smoky and gray it reminded her of stormy clouds and dangerous nights, nights where the excitement of the unknown thrummed through her veins untamed and waiting to be unleashed…She felt a sliver of terrified fear.

Wondering _how_ her vision could zoom in on him so clearly when he was so far away and _why_ her head kept feeding her these confusing emotions when suddenly, the eyes that she'd been staring at so intently; moved, shifted and turned. It looked like he was searching for something but what could-- He glanced up and met hers.

Time stilled.

His eyes widened slightly. First, in surprise. Next, a flicker of recognition. Then to be overlapped by a twinkle of unnamed emotion. Emotion which she, for the life of her, can't describe or decipher but struck and rooted her to stillness all the same.

And in that one fraction of a moment, where the two strangers stared at each other: one from below the field, the other from a fourth floor window.

Just before his eyes slid from hers and continued his walk with the principal.

Otonashi Saya forgot how to breathe.

* * *

**GD:**_ Exhale. Exhale I say! What, you want me to perform CPR? -smirks why I'd be delighted to- _

**Haji: **_Step away if you value your life. -CPR privileges only available to Chevaliers-_

**GD:** _-glares at Haji- this all your fault you know_

**Haji:** _-preening- Yes, I am quite striking aren't I?_

* * *

_A/N:_ I've just recently put up a livejournal community featuring the **Saya/Solomon**, **Saya/Haji** and **Saya/Solomon/Haji** pairings. I urge fans of these pairings to please go ahead and join! The link is on my profile. It'll probably feature my drabbles and hopefully drabbles from fellow writers later on.

* * *


	2. An Unexpected Visit

Facts: Guys, just to clear this up, I chose to expand Julia's character making her more active here than the series. I will try my best to keep them in character as this is an AU some small spurts of OOCness are forgiven but overall Julia is still pretty serious especially when she's with David. And please remember that just like the anime Saya is very much the normal teenager at the beginning but will evolve and ultimately become stronger as the story goes.

Reminder: If you have a livejournal accnt. and a fan of the Saya/Solomon, Saya/Haji and Saya/Solomon/Haji pairings please visit my profile and click the link to my **solomonsayahaji livejournal community.** We could definitely use more members so please join. That is all. Enjoy and thank you to those who left encouraging reviews!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat? Oh, Fine, fine. I do not own Blood+ or its characters. _Sigh._

* * *

**Bloodlust**

by: _girldisturbed_

* * *

**An Unexpected Visit**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"_As I was walking up the stairs,_

_I met a man who wasn't there. _

_He wasn't there again today, _

_Dear God I wish he'd go away!" _

- anonymous

* * *

_Saya…_

_Saya…_

"Saya?"

Kaori poked her from behind, the jab deflating the air from her lungs till it floated out of her lips with a soft _'whoosh'._

She blinked then turned to look at Kaori who was seated behind her. "What?"

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes and that's all you have to say? What do you keep staring at anyway?" She leaned forward, desk and chair moving along with her and twisted her head trying to catch a glimpse of what Saya thought so interesting but saw nothing - well, nothing out of the norm anyway; White cemented walls, iron fences and an empty soccer field…

"I don't see any-"

"It's nothing."

Raising another brow at her friend's abrupt dismissal she plopped back to place, desk and chair creating an innocuous clunk and pondered.

Hm…PMS maybe?

Turning back to face the front of the class and ignoring Kaori's questioning stare. She read the lines written in the blackboard then whipped out her notebook. Opening it and jotting down the notes Miyako-sensei wrote for them on the board.

Minutes ticked by before the door was slid open then the sound of someone clearing their throat.

She paused from her writing and glanced up.

Standing in front of the class was their dean, Yamagato-sensei, exchanging pleasantries with their adviser and a little ways beside him stood...

"Students may I have your attention please?"

Obediently, everyone stopped copying and turned their attention to the principal.

Yamagato-sensei smiled, pleased at their easy obedience. Gesturing to the man beside him, a student as they could ascertain from the uniform he donned, he said. "I have with me here Mr. Tsukiko Haji the exchange student filling in for Ms. Nabiki Ume and joining your class for the duration of the year."

Haji stepped forward and bowed.

Miyako-sensei beamed. Pleased at his politeness and looking forward to teaching what seemed to be a promising student.

"Students," the dean said. "Please welcome Tsukiko-kun and make sure his stay here is an enjoyable one hm?"

The students chorused their agreement while some of the girls giggled in excitement at the prospect of having a handsome new student for their class.

"Now if you please Tsukiko-kun take the empty seat beside Otonashi-san," Miyako-sensei pointed to Saya. "And let us continue with today's lesson."

Haji nodded and walked towards the empty seat indicated.

Sitting down, ignoring the stares he got from his classmates. He opened his brown leather bag, took out a pen and notebook then turned back to the teacher.

Staring at the blackboard, he jotted down the notes mechanically - never once turning in the direction of the girl seated rigidly on his right, but focusing his whole attention instead on the lesson being discussed.

Kaori poked her again.

Sighing disdainfully and ignoring Kaori's abusive poking of her person. She wondered at her reactions and glared at the notebook now sporting hastily unintelligible chicken scrawls in front of her.

Great, now she'd have to copy it _again_. Sighing this time in vexation, Saya drew random doodles and signatures on her notebook lamenting about the new student and her own confusing emotions.

What was the deal with that guy anyway? And why was she getting so worked up about this? She barely even knew him and yet…Her eyes slid to the side, glancing at him while he continued writing on his notebook.

Well he certainly looked harmless enough; Bored slate like eyes, a relaxed set of shoulders and an aura exuding typical lucidity…Sure he was handsome but then again there were lots of handsome men in this city and they certainly never affected her as much as this one.

She propped an arm on the table and cradled her head, vaguely staring at the blackboard and all but oblivious to the lesson. She'd never been interested in boys before. She'd simply passed them off as a nuisance and never honestly encountered anyone that intrigued her as much as this Tsukiko.

She thought back on what happened earlier, on how her vision zoomed in so suddenly and suppressed a shiver.

Crazy.

She was definitely going crazy.

The bell rang.

"Okay class, clear out your desks and don't forget to copy the homework before leaving the classroom. Otonashi and Tsukiko come forward before proceeding to your next class please. I'd like to have a word with you two."

There was a chorus of "Hai sensei." that shook her out of her thoughts and back onto present matters; she'd been out of it long enough that she barely caught her teacher's request.

Wondering what Miyako-sensei wanted, she cleared out her desk, nodded to Kaori to go on ahead before placing her things on the bag, hefting it on her shoulders and approached the teacher's table; Tsukiko Haji following silently behind her.

"Saya-chan," Miyako-sensei said. "A favor if you would please."

Saya nodded. "Of course sensei. What is it?"

"I'd like you to show Tsukiko-kun around the campus. Normally I'd have done it myself but I've been really busy and since," She took out a piece of paper from the drawer and showed it to both Saya and Haji. "The schedule for his classes coincides with yours I figured it wouldn't be too much of a hassle."

She placed the paper back into the drawer and turned expectantly to Saya. "Do this for me ne, Saya-chan? I promise to call Julia later and convince her into making those muffins you really like."

Saya hung her head and murmured a resigned "Hai sensei."

It really wasn't fair they dangled food in front of her like this but - she sighed then blew some bangs that fell on her face. "Saa, Tsukiko-san follow me."

Haji nodded and trailed after her obediently; Eyes alighting in vague amusement as she continued leading the way to the next class while mumbling about unfair teachers and her stupid insatiable appetite.

* * *

"Saya-chan, there's a customer over table number three."

Looking up from a tray that held two glasses full of coke, two bentou boxes of their dinner deluxe and a large plate of tempura, she answered with a cheery "Hai!" before turning back to her waiting customers and finished placing the dishes to the table.

Plunking the tray back to the counter, she took out a notepad and pen before ambling over to table number three to take their order.

Working at the Omoro was both tedious and satisfying. They'd owned this restaurant by day and bar by night establishment for more than five years and she'd been happily serving as a waitress slash bartender for as long as she could remember. The staff (as of the moment) comprised only of four members: Mao, their manager/cashier, Lulu - a 15 yr. old kid that Julia adopted - herself, and finally Lewis, their chef and sometimes the mildly aggressive bouncer should anyone decide to get fresh with the staff or cause trouble for the Omoro.

Reaching table three, she smiled amiably to the customers – pen and pad raised and ready to jot down their orders.

"Welcome to the Omoro. May I take your orders?"

"I'll have two orders of your bento special, one vegetable okonomiyaki large, two soba noodles and two oolong teas."

Saya nodded and wrote it down. "Will the sobas be regular or large sir?"

"Regular."

She nodded and with a bow left the table to hand the order over to Lewis in the kitchen.

Smiling and patting her head, Lewis pointed her to a tray full of tempura and fish balls. "That's for table number five. And Saya,"

She paused by the door and turned to Lewis; tray already cradled in her arms and ready for serving.

He opened his mouth about to say something then thought better of it. Shaking his head, he turned back to the boiling pot, stirred the concoction and said. "Don't work too hard okay? You've got school tomorrow and I know you'll need the rest."

She smiled. Lewis had always been such a softie.

"Okay."

* * *

Julia banged her head to the steering wheel and groaned.

What a disaster.

She'd just closed the clinic and was scheduled for a date with David in a restaurant named Chiyo half an hour ago. She sighed and fished out for the cell phone on her purse. The delay had been caused by an emergency check-up. A patient had showed up five minutes before closing time and she couldn't say no especially since it was one of her most loyal clients.

The check-up had lasted longer than it had to since Mrs. Nita was especially flustered about a possible tumor. It wasn't a tumor though; the skin was too soft indicating fats which she theorized could only mean lypoma. Slightly worried but appeased by the reassurance that it wasn't that serious, Mrs. Nita had thanked her and left, leaving her to finish up clearing and finally close the clinic.

Driving to Chiyo would be relatively short since it wasn't that far but this was assuming that the main bridge needed for crossing was accessible and open to the public. And as her luck would have it - the bridge was closed.

Sighing wearily, she'd accepted it and drove on to a different route - albeit this route would take her longer to reach Chiyo and quite hazardous during the night - Julia was an expert driver and she assured herself that even though she'd be a little late, she would still be able to make it and with David not in the least bothered of a little tardiness.

She'd been so lost in contemplation – mulling over the authenticity of that thought - that when her car gave a sudden lurch she'd swerved the wheel so fast, foot pressed hard enough on the pedal that the tires screeched when she frantically tried to press the brakes and slammed into a tree.

That had been fifteen minutes earlier, now here she was - frustrated, angry, ready to tear her hair out, and agonizing whether or not she should call David and ask for his help.

Sighing in aggravation, she got out of her car and checked the damage, a small dent and a broken headlight; she let out a small sigh of relief. Well at least it wasn't that bad, turning around; her eyes scanned the road, searching for whatever caused the car to lurch in the first place thus, being the cause of the accident.

Nothing.

No roadkill, no sharp rock, not even a single indention on the concrete, just your average empty road.

_What on earth…?_

She kneeled down, examining the tires and spotted one that looked deflated and a little flat. Examining it closer, it looked like the tire had ran into something sharp, penetrating the rubber, causing the hole that it now sported and resulting with a flat tire.

How..._strange._

Ten successive failures and attempts to replace the tire later, Julia finally acquiesced to defeat and decided to call David.

Flipping the phone open and pressing David's number, she waited for him to pick while leaning on the car, simply staring at the grove of oak trees that swayed languorously in front of her.

"Hello? Julia? Is something wrong?"

She smiled, relieved.

She would never say it out loud but being here alone and so close to the woods was starting to creep her out. "Yes its me. No, I'm fine. My car ran into something and I panicked. I hit a tree, got a dent, one broken head light and a flat tire." She could almost slap herself after she finished. It sounded like she was driving under the influence; precisely the reason why she hesitated on calling David.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Of course, tell me where you are."

"The Shukaku Bridge was closed so I had to take the scenic route beside the woods. Nagoya park is up ahead, perhaps a couple of blocks or so. You should take the road on the back from Chiyo."

"Okay. Get in the car, lock the doors and wait for me. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay and, David?"

"…Yes?"

"I hope you don't think less of me because of this."

She could almost feel the smile on his face when he replied, "Of course not."

* * *

"Saya, do you want me to drive you home?"

Saya shook her head. "No thanks Lewis. You need to finish closing the place besides, it won't be that hard getting home. I've done it often enough."

Lewis nodded. "Ja, take care! You brought your cell phone right? Call us if anything happens."

She waved to Lewis, then to Lulu and Mao who were both preoccupied with something in the back.

"See you tomorrow Otonashi!" "Watch out for suspicious strangers Saya!"

"Hai!"

Exiting the Omoro, she clutched her bag tighter and made her way down the street. The winds were quite chilly and as she raised her head to examine the moon, it was a full moon too. Turning left, she trotted down the road, passing by an old abandoned playground then a closed grocery store.

Walking down the concrete she paused when three lamp posts flickered; the light from the houses nearby mimicking the fluorescent's intermittent blinks before it completely died and enveloped the street in darkness.

She clutched her bag tighter; eyes quickly adjusting to the dark and glad that the light from the moon shone enough that she could still see her way.

_Of all the rotten--_A hair-raising hiss resounded from the dark alleyway to her right; the sound reminiscent of a bristling cat when threatened or a rattle snake when about to strike. Gripping her bag like a lifeline, a million and one thoughts flew in and out of her head pulling her closer and closer to panic.

It occurred to her that she might be blowing things out of proportion or that the cause of the agitation was another oncoming onslaught of those visions but frankly she can't find herself to care because as of right now, warning blares kept ringing in her gut - telling her that danger was near and that something was seriously _seriously _wrong.

She turned resolute eyes to the road; she'd always been a woman who listened closely to her instincts and she surely wouldn't start ignoring them now.

Hastening her steps, half-jogging, half-running, in her hurry to get home; her head whips left and right, scanning the street before crossing and watching out for any of those suspicious strangers Lulu mentioned while filtering through her schoolbag for her peppermint spray and cell phone just in case.

The street sign to her right read _Inori_ and she inwardly breathed a sign of relief.

Not too far, she could make it. Almost there…

The tip-tapping stacatto of her footsteps echoed loudly against the eerie quiet of the barren street, adding to that the fact that there was neither an animal nor person within sight; Saya's already frayed nerves became even more timorous. Taking note of the oddness of the situation, she put away the thought for examining later, preferably when she was inside the security of her four walls and continued on her way.

Not so far now, just a few more steps away.

_Be calm. Be calm, Saya. You can do this._

Really, what was wrong with her? Why does she keep on freaking out about every little thing? Was it beacuse of too much stress? Surely the reason behind those lights going out must've been a power shortage and perhaps the people were simply inside the safety of their own homes, enjoying a quiet dinner, all at the same time...

She rubbed her arms and shivered. Dammit, why was she so paranoid? It wasn't like there was anyone else around to--

"Saya."

She screeched to a halt, eyes immediately shooting forward towards the source of the voice.

Saya barely stifled a groan; the sight that greeted her was far more daunting and fearsome than a thousand hordes of flesh-eating monsters out for her blood.

The grip on her bag loosened and she bowed respectfully.

"Good evening, Uncle Amshel."

* * *

**Amshel:** _Be afraid. Be very afraid._

**GD:** _Tsukiko_ means "moon child." And _Inori _means "Prayer."

* * *

**A/N**: _Reviews are the life-blood of an author. Blood-coated strawberries for those who review. And don't forget to_ _join my_ _solomonsayahaji livejournal community! _

_

* * *

_


End file.
